grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2016
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Seeding was done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. The defending champion Excandesco is back again this year to see if she can repeat. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Reporters Matches were assigned to each reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters wrote up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results were heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which were voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen received 95% of the votes, then they would have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning ended up being victorious, the reporter would have to be much more creative in what they wrote up in order to explain the results. The reporters: *WesenZoo - 3rd tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 2nd tournament reporting *Grimmival - 2nd tournament reporting *Grimmaniac - 1st tournament reporting *LittleNaiad21 - 1st tournament reporting *Wesen King 101 - 1st tournament reporting Seeds As the defending champion, the Excandesco automatically received the #1 seed. Not finalized Standings/Results =Match Results= First 40 (March 15-16) March 15 Indole Gentile vs. Wildesheer Wildermann vs. Blutbad Matança Zumbido vs. Hundjäger Eisbiber vs. Coyotl Weten Ogen vs. Drang-Zorn This could be an interesting match. To the left we have a Weten Ogen fully woged. The big cat watches the entrance with anticipation, his claws already extended. Seems like someone is eager to fight. And there is his opponent. A really excited specimen of a Drang-Zorn. But aren't they always excited? Now the opponents are standing face to face. Who's gonna make the first strike? The Weten Ogen is lurking, his fur erect in excitement. And now the Drang-Zorn jumps at his opponent. This short moment was enough for him - better to never start a conflict with him. The Weten Ogen goes into full battle mode himself, returning the attack. Both crash into each other. Ooh, what a nasty sound. A fight of claws versus fangs! The Weten Ogen is hitting his claws in the upper arm of the Drang-Zorn. The latter tries to free himself, but the claws are digging deep in his flesh and he's bleeding heavily. The Wegen Ogen smiles... or maybe not, it’s not easy to say with those great fangs of his... Now the Drang-Zorn uses his claws as well and presses them in the shoulders of the big cat. That causes the Weten Ogen to scream in pain and loose his grip. Oh, not good, the Drang-Zorn takes this opening and sinks his teeth in the cats shoulder. Ouch! That hurts. The Weten Ogen roars in pain, but he continues to fight. His claws scratch over the face of the Drang-Zorn with bloody results, causing the Wesen to loose his grip. His face is bleeding from every cut, must be hard to see for him by now... but he doesn’t want to lose, so he tries again. But the cat is quicker and rips his opponents throat out with his fangs. The Drang-Zorn is making some gargling sounds while collapsing onto the sand. The audience celebrates the winner. Wow, that was a good fight. Skalengeck vs. Gedächtnis Esser Luison vs. Apgadnieks Folterseele vs. Balam Luisant-Pêcheur vs. Yaguaraté Fuilcré vs. Phansigar Reporter: Naiad March 16 Mauzhertz vs. Ungeziefer Greifer Varme Tyv vs. Seltenvogel Reporter: Naiad Aswang vs. Klaustreich Geier vs. Huntha Lami Muuaji Mellifer vs. Hexenbiest Ziegevolk vs. Koschie Murciélago vs. Lebensauger Reporter: Naiad Dämonfeuer vs. Nuckelavee Raub-Kondor vs. Krampus Seelengut vs. Hässlich Round of 64 (March 17-18) March 17 Excandesco vs. Wildesheer Note: This is the defending champion female from last year. Reporter: Bheadr Musai vs. Stangebär Reporter: Grimmaniac Königschlange vs. Blutbad Reporter: Zoo Taureus-Armenta vs. Matança Zumbido Reporter: Wesen King Löwen vs. Coyotl Reporter: Grimmival Vulpesmyrca vs. Spinnetod Reporter: Naiad Hasenfussige Schnecke vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival Reinigen vs. Kackenkopf Reporter: Naiad Heftigauroch vs. Skalengeck Reporter: Wesen King - Note: The Skalengeck has some wounds on the back of his head, has a severe memory loss and thus is disoriented after his encounter with the Gedächtnis Esser Quijada Vil vs. Lausenschlange Reporter: Bheadr Steinadler vs. Apgadnieks Reporter: Zoo - Note: The Apgadnieks suffered a few minor cuts to his face from his fight with the Luison, but he should be good to go for this fight with no significant limitations. Wettbewerbsgewinner vs. Balam Reporter: Grimmaniac Mauvais Dentes vs. Yaguaraté Reporter: Bheadr Bauerschwein vs. Naiad Reporter: Naiad Wendigo vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival Willahara vs. Schinderdiv Reporter: Grimmaniac March 18 Fuchsteufelwild vs. Ungeziefer Greifer Reporter: Zoo El Cucuy vs. Manticore Reporter: Wesen King Pflichttreue vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival Uhranuti vs. Klaustreich Reporter: Grimmaniac Note: the Klaustreich has a hole in his stomach after the Aswang stuck her tongue down his throat and pierced it out of his stomach. Höllentier vs. Geier Reporter: Wesen King Note: The Geier has some acid burns on his right hand Dickfellig vs. Skalenzahne Reporter: Naiad Cracher-Mortel vs. Hexenbiest Reporter: Zoo Malin Fatal vs. Scharfblicke Reporter: Bheadr Wældreór vs. Koschie Reporter: Wesen King Note: The Koschie has some minor bleeding, but is still delirious from the Ziegevolks pheromones and kiss. Fuchsbau vs. Siegbarste Reporter: Grimmival Wasser Zahne vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo Jägerbar vs. Dämonfeuer Reporter: Naiad Anubis vs. Raub-Kondor Reporter: Grimmaniac Glühenvolk vs. Schakal Reporter: Bheadr Genio Innocuo vs. Hässlich Reporter: Grimmival Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Gelumcaedus Reporter: Grimmaniac Round of 32 (March 19-20) March 19 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac March 20 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac Sweet 16 (March 24-25) March 24 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad March 25 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad Elite 8 (March 26-27) March 26 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo March 27 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Final 4 (April 2) ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo 3rd Place Match (April 4) ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Replacements for the final 4 losers will be used to decide 3rd and 4th place. Championship Match (April 4) ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac and Naiad